Women in White
by SupernaturalFan06
Summary: Sam and Dean looking for there dad, but they have a tag along, Sam's crush when he was a little boy. This is sort of going to be like the 1st Supernatural ep
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Women in White- Pilot

Background- There was never no Jessica, and the girl Sara in my fic isn't the same Sara, Sam and Dean meet in the Tv Show, and Sam and Dean are not my characters, and the storyline was sort of taken from the 1st episode of Supernatural, and also Sam did go to Collage

Lawrence, Kansas (1990)

"Eat up Sammy, if you don't we're going to be late for school" Said the 11 year old tall goofy kid to his little brother

"When's dad coming home" asked the little boy

"Soon, Sammy, soon"

"When he comes back will we be moving again"

"No…hopefully, why do you want to know"

"I can't say"

"Hey, you can tell me anything"

"You know like its Valentines day coming up soon, we have to make cards for the class, but I have all ready made a special one, for Sara, and I wanted to give her"

"Awww, my little brother has a girlfriend"

"No, I don't stop teasing me or I'll tell dad"

"Well, dad's not here, I'm in charge, so you do as I say ok, and I want you to hurry up because we are late all ready"

Present Day

Lawrence, Kansas (2006)

"Welcome home little brother" said Dean as they arrived outside the Conner's household

"Wow, there house hasn't changed much, since the last time we have been here"

"You nervous"

"No, no I'm fine"


	2. Chapter 2

Lawrence, Kansas (1990)

"Dean, grab all the usual you know the drill, and help Sammy pack some of his things away as well" said John Winchester, as he started grabbing and packing things, "Ok, Dean I'm going to the store I expect everything to be ready for when I come back"

"Yes Sir"

"Good, Dean, now go help your brother"

"Ok" Dean runs into Sam's room to help him pack

"Dean, my card I was meant to give Sara it tomorrow"

"I'm sorry Sam we haven't got time, to give her your card"

"I really wanted to give her it, she is a best friend"

"Ok, ok, Sam, come with me quick we might just make it to Sara's house and back, before dad gets back again" Deans grabs Sam's hand and runs out the door"

Present Day

Dean raps the door of the Conner Household

Mr Conner's opens the door

"Hi, Mr Conner's I don't know if you will remember us but we're…"

"Sam and Dean Winchester, I know, I was excepting you both, your dad told me he was in danger, and that he send you both to me cause I can help"

"Well that about sums it up" replied Sam

"Well, you boys have both grown up well, it's been a long time since I seen you both, come on into the kitchen, and we can talk in there" Mr Conner said walking into the kitchen

"Do you know where are dad is?" Dean asked as soon as he sat down

"Yes, he is Jericho, he is haunting some murders that happened in the highway, though he didn't tell me what he was haunting, his phone cut after that, and now every time I ring it back it tells me to ring you Dean"

"It's looks like we're going to Jericho Sammy"

"Will you stop calling me Sammy, it's a chubby 12 year olds name"

"Dad will you please tell Lucy, to stop taking my clothes, she never listens to me" Sara told her Dad as she walked into the Kitchen

"Sara, sweetie I'm kind of busy… can't you see"

"Sorry…oh my god Sam" Sara runs over to Sam and give him a hug "Oh my god Sam, look how much you have grown, it's been ages since we saw each other, were did you guys move to, you never kept in contact with me"

"We just moved around a lot, that's all" Sam told Sara

"Oh, cool, suppose you saw all fascinating things then"

"Well, you could say that" replied Dean

"Before I get, a Sam thanks for the card it was so sweet" Sara gives him a kiss on the cheek "Well Dad are you going to do anything about Lucy taking my clothes"

"I'll deal with her later sweetie, but I really need to talk to Sam and Dean in private for a moment"

"Ok, thanks daddy, I see you two later"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so where was I" Mr Connors continued "Oh yes I remember now, before his phone, cut of he said that you two will know what to do"

"Well, thank you Mr Connors for the help, it was great seeing you again" Sam starts shaking Mr Connors hand "You ready Dean?"

"Oh, yeah, we'll hopefully see you around sir" Dean also shakes Mr Connors hand

"A, boys are you going to start heading of now"

"Yeah we are" replied Dean

"Well, if you could both stay to tomorrow I could get you some stuff to help you on the trip, you know like rock slat and all that"

"Ok, sure then, well go book ourselves in a Hotel" Dean said

"Don't you think of the sort, this is a big house, and we have more than 5 spare rooms, I'll get the maid to make up some beds"

"Wow, a thanks sir, Sam and me, really appreciate that"

"It's not problem, Dean, just you boys make yourselves at home, you want anything are maid well get it, but there is one rule for the both of you, you better not try anything with my daughters"

"A, Mr Connors, you won't have to worry about me trying anything with your daughters, its Sammy here you better watch out for"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night

In Sara's room

"Dad, why didn't you just let me in on the conversation with Sam and Dean earlier, I knew what you were going on about"

"I just want to keep you safe, about from all this Supernatural Stuff that happens, if anything happens to you girls I don't know what I'd do"

"That's what I want to sort of talk to you about"

"What?"

"You know like Sam and Dean, are going to Jericho, well Lisa has been bugging me to come see her there, so would you be nice enough and let me go"

"Lisa? Who's Lisa?"

"A, Lisa is, a she is a pen pal of mine"

"Yeah, right, Sara, I know you're into all this Supernatural stuff, and you want to see what its like to hunt, if you want to go with Sam and Dean on a hunting trip, you should just tell me and I'll let you go"

"Really, Daddy, wow I have to pack"  
"You know I was only joking"

"What"

"Like I told you Sara, if anything happened to you girls I don't know what I'd do"

"But… Dad"

"Don't Dad me, I have made my final decision and that's it" Mr Connors kisses Sara on the forehead and leaves the room

"I don't care what you decision is I'm going tomorrow" Sara whispered after her dad left the room

Next Morning

"That's the last of it boys, I hope you have a safe trip"

"Bye boys" said Lucy, Claire and Rachael

"A, girls were is Sara, I though she would be the first to say goodbye"

"I don't know Daddy" replied Rachael

"Ok then you girls head on into the house" Mr Connors told them

The girls walk into the house

"Ok, boys have a good trip, and I hope you get your dad back safely, and when you do bring him to see me"

"We will sir" Sam and Dean both said at the same time getting into the car

"Bye Boys"

Sam and Dean wave out the window and drive off


	5. Chapter 5

3 hours into the drive

"Dean, do you think we'll find dad here, you know what he is like, and he doesn't stay in one place to long"

"I know Sam, but there's no harm, is seeing if he is still there, so I saw you eyeing up Sara back there"

"Dean…"

"Did someone say my name" Sara pops up from the back seat

"Shoot, sweet mother of…" Dean said as the car swerved to a stop

"I'm so sorry boys I didn't mean to scare you like that"

"How long have you been there?" asked Sam

"Well from this morning about a half and hour before you left the house"

"Ok, Dean, we have to take her back, she can't come with us"

"Yeah, Sam here is right Sara, him and me just want to look for are dad, and also it is chick free car, unless I let the babe into the car"

"Yeah, I know you want to take me back but think about it, three is better than two"

"No Sara, your going home your dad will be worried about you" Sam told her

"I'll phone in later and tell him I'm ok"

"Sara, you just can't come"

"Sam, I know"

"Know what, did you hear Dean and me talking"

"Well, yeah I was in the back of the car duh, and by the way don't worry I know about you guys hunting Supernatural Stuff, my dad sometimes does it, he told my sisters and me about it"

"Well, if she knows Sammy, your little ex girlfriend here can come along"

"Yeah, Dean I know but she has never done anything like this before, and by the way its Sam not Sammy, and she is not my ex girlfriend"

"Ok, but might it would be fun to have a chick coming along with us the more I think about, the more I like the idea of her coming, and sorry Sam, I didn't mean to say ex girlfriend, I meant girlfriend"

"Dean, she isn't my girlfriend, and she isn't coming"

"Awww please Sam let me go with you both" Sara pleaded giving Sam the puppy dog eyes

"Fine you can come, but if your dad phones, I'm telling it your and Deans Idea and I had nothing to do with it"

"That's fine by us" Dean and Sara said at the same time


	6. Chapter 6

At the Motel in Jericho California

"So do you think we will find your dad here" Sara asks Dean

"I don't know, I hope we do though" he repiled

Sam Walks out of the motel after checking everyone in

"Ok, Dean and me are in room 5, and Sara you are in room 12"

"Oooo lucky me a room to myself"

Sam hands Sara her Key, and She walks of to her room

In Sam and Dean's Room

"So Sammy, do you think, you'll ever get it on with Sara"

"Dean, why do you have to ask these stupid questions"

"Well I just want to know"

"Sara and me were old friends, I used to have a little crush on, now now I don't ok, does that answer your question"

"Yeah, it does, so you wouldn't mind, if I ever asked her out, if things go well between the two of us"

"I don't mind go ahead, I told you I don't fancy her, it was just a stupid childish crush I had"

"Ok, if your sure then, so I was thinking we should sneak dad motel room that he was staying at"

"Well, thats the best place to start he might have left us something, leading to him, we should headout now before Sara see's us leave"

"Why do you not want Sara to come with us, she wanted to come do all this supernatural stuff with us, we should let her come and get it out of her system"

"Its not that, if there is more of there will be a better chance of us getting caught"

"True maybe we should go without her then... this time"

Dean puts his out out the door

"She isn't about"

Sam and Dean both run to the car

"Yes we're home free Sammy" Dean says while getting into the car

There is rap at the window

"Dean you jinix it" Sam rolls the window down

"Hey were you to both in such a hurry, I hope you are ditching me here"

"No, a well you know we were just going for an afternoon drive" lied Sam

"You right, do you think I was born yesterday, your lying, I knw when your lying Sam Winchester you should know that by now, your going to something without me, I take it will be something about your dad"

"Wow, shes good Sam"

"Why thank you, you know you should just tell me the next time instead of lying to me, so can I go with you guys in help" Sara starts to flutter her eyelashes

"No you can come Dean and me have both agreed that you aren't coming"

"Awwww Dean and I thought you were fun, but your just as boring as Sam"

"Ack, come on Sam just let her come with us then"

"Dean, no, we both agreed

"FINE, sorry Sara you can't come with us, but if it was up to me, I would let you go

"Well fine, I'm not really happy abput not going now, but could you just drop me into town, so I can buy some clothes, I didn't bring that much stuff with me"

"Ok, we can agree to that, but don't try and talk you way into coming with us cause your not" Sam Said

"Ooooo, thank you Sammy your my little Star"

Sara kissses Sam on the check when she gets into the car


End file.
